The invention relates to an apparatus for the feeding of blanks of packaging material to a folding unit (folding turret) for the packaging of articles or groups of articles, the blanks being severable from a continuous web of material by interacting knives (rotating severing knives, stationary counter knives) and being feedable to the folding turret, and with a drive for the web of material, especially with draw rollers.
In the packaging of articles into blanks severed from a web of material, in the region of a folding turret or the like, there is the problem of feeding the blanks, whilst at the same time temporarily interrupting the conveyance of articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,895 provides a process and an apparatus for the feeding of packaging blanks to a folding unit, and in these the production and therefore also the feeding of blanks to the folding turret are interrupted when and as long as articles, especially stacks of paper handkerchiefs, are not supplied to the folding turret. The apparatus of this older problem solution is designed in such a way that knives are arranged on two oppositely rotating knife rollers. On one of these knife rollers, the severing knives are adjustable, in such a way that, for the temporary interruption of the blank production, they are moved out of cutting engagement, specifically as a result of the pivoting of the pivotably mounted severing knives.